<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andrea, ily by marytyler_perry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469291">Andrea, ily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry'>marytyler_perry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, mirandy fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fashion goddess is simpler than anyone thinks...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andrea, ily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I made this thing thanks to the DWP FB group, a nice member shared a page to play around with digital avatars and ended up making one. </p>
<p>I liked it so much I fooled around and come up with this and wanted to share it here, hope you don't mind it. It's my Miranda catoonish version hehe</p>
<p> I sneak a sort of story there too *shrug lol</p>
<p>Link is here if anyone wants to check the page and play with it https://picrew.me/image_maker/420013</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea and Miranda were sitting quietly at the townhouse, drinking wine and reading; well actually the one reading was Miranda...Andy from her part was scrolling through Instagram and laughing occasionally at some silly cat images she found there.</p>
<p>Patricia was snorting laying on the wooden floor and the fireplace bring a cozy warm environment.</p>
<p>For a moment it was really peaceful and quiet, Andy and Miranda enjoyed this moments together, quick glances, shy smiles and every now and then playful soft kisses.</p>
<p>Miranda spoke "the girls are returning from their father tomorrow evening" she closed her book not before marking where she left in her reading. Andrea hummed "yes, i kinda miss them. The house isn't the same without them jumping around and chatting non-stop" Miranda nodded, her lips curled in a smile. Getting close to Andrea she says "they showed me something two days ago" Andy was really curious "oh what was it?" Miranda sort of blushed and adjusted in her side of the couch, leaving her book aside to free her hands, she says "i don't know why they showed this to me but Caroline said if I show it to you, you will like it" </p>
<p>The brunette knits her brows, her eyes sparkled, she wasn't sure what it was but she was intrigued. "Okay show me, what is it?" The silver haired beauty complied, she remembered in her head the hand gesture the twins taught to her and replicate it the best she could, Miranda made with her both hands a heart and said "Andrea, ily" then as fast as she made the gesture it was quickly gone "i don't know if I did it right but the girls insisted that today this is a thing" Andrea was smiling like a fool "it was perfect, baby" then both of them kiss tenderly.</p>
<p>"Those little bandits, always so cute. I gotta show my gratitude to them for showing you that, i may stuff them with ice cream" Andy snuggle her face on Miranda's shoulder, then she says fast "could you do it again, let me get a pic, please Miranda!" The editor rolled her eyes "you and the twins are such camera terrors" Andy bats her eyelids. </p>
<p>Miranda huffed, she will do it but with one condition "don't post it on social media" the young woman knew she'd been caught red handed but said "okay, i promise..." her cellphone already pointing to Miranda.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>